


After Hours

by Shade (FStephens)



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Teasing, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FStephens/pseuds/Shade
Summary: Magnum and Higgins, after hours, when the teasing finally stops.





	After Hours

“Washing Mr. Master’s car at last?” she said. She knew he was, of course. She’d been watching him for over ten minutes now, the way the sunlight fell on his body, the movement of his muscles under that golden skin, the strong and sure hands that didn’t pause. 

He glanced back over his shoulder, grinned that brilliant grin, and went back to work. 

And Higgins went back to watching. He made quite a sight against the gleaming red of the Ferrari. For a moment she imagined just going over there, spinning him around and pushing him back onto the bonnet. The hood, he’d call it. Philistine.

“Why are you smiling?”

Why wouldn’t she be smiling? The suspicion in his eyes just made it even more amusing. She took a moment and fluffed out her hair. A girlish, innocent gesture. He fell for it every time. 

“Just thinking.”

He turned around then, letting her see the whole view, chest, abs and those shorts that didn’t exactly leave much to the imagination. 

“Care to share, Higgi?”

She gave him her favourite scowl. This wasn’t faked, not exactly. She hated it when he called her that. Something of which he was all too aware.

Patience be damned. “Remember all those many favours, Thomas?”

His face faltered just a little. “Oh, um… yeah. About that…”

He owed her more than a few favours, not to mention the loan, and all the other times she covered for him, bailed him out, saved his arse. 

And what a fine arse it was.

“About that…” she echoed and lifted her fingers to her mouth. The whistle was piercing and the dogs arrived seconds later.

“Oh come on,” Magnum groaned and her smile broadened. Zeus began to growl, Apollo echoing him a moment later. 

“They’re such good boys,” she purred at him. And then advanced.

The dogs shadowed her and Magnum backed up against the car, his eyes darting between the dogs and her, unsure where the real threat lay.

He really did have exceptional instincts. “Higgins, look, I know things haven’t exactly been going according to plan…”

“Oh be quiet,” she told him as she stepped up close, pushing him back against the warm metal. With a curt hand gesture, she called off the dogs. “Go on, go to bed. I’ve got him now.”

He looked up at her, a sort of dazed wonderment masking the lust brimming in his dark eyes. “Higgins…”

“Didn’t I tell you to be quiet? You can put that smart mouth to much better work, you know?”

“My pleasure.”

She pressed closer, her body against his. She could pin him in a second, of course. It was far more fun not having to use force. He was so good when he was like this. In an outright battle, well, she wasn’t sure whether she’d win. They both had their strengths. And their weaknesses.

“Pleasure. Good choice of words.” She glanced down pointedly.

Between them, his erection got even bigger. 

“Here and now?” he asked, breathless now. She reached out, stroked his skin with the tips of her fingers and he gasped. His pupils went wide, almost all the iris vanishing in darkness and desire.

“And damage this car again? I don’t think so. You’ve barely finished paying off the last time you trashed it. Inside, Thomas. Now.”

She turned abruptly and walked away, her long strides taking her across the courtyard and into the beach house. He almost ran to keep up. 

“Good boy,” she murmured as he caught up with her. With a twist and a concise flick of her leg, he landed sprawled on the bed and gazed up at her in wonder.

He reached up his hands to her like a supplicant, and she let him pull her forward to straddle him, to pin him down. But it wasn’t her body holding him there. Not really. He smiled up at her, that rakish grin, that look which told her he was hers completely. And always would be. No matter what games they played the rest of the time. After hours, he belonged to her.

“Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
